1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indoor-outdoor projector, especially to an indoor-outdoor projector that provides dynamic lighting variations.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A conventional projector comprises a housing, a projection lens, and a light source. The projection lens is mounted on a front of the housing. The light source is mounted in the housing and emits light toward the projection lens. A transparent slide with an image is mounted between the light source and the projection lens. The light emitted from the light source passes through the slide and the projection lens, such that the image on the slide is projected on a screen. However, since the conventional projector cannot form variable and dynamic effects, a projection of the image is monotonous and static.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an indoor-outdoor projector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.